Augmentations
Organ upgrades The subject is placed on full heart-lung bypass, their brain being sustained by cooled synthetic vitae solution. The entire contents of the thoracic cavity are painstakingly removed and, in one remarkably swift motion, replaced by a bespoke unit of filtration, circulation, secretion, and digestion machinery that more closely resembles the satellite view of a vast chemical processing station than it does human organs. Although insertion is seamless, plumbing the system up is another matter. Micromanipulator servitor arms skitter around the subject’s body, laboriously connecting vessels, inserting peripheral circulatory pumps, rewiring the nervous system, integrating the oesophagus and trachea, and installing sacs for the collection and excretion of waste materials (occurring through the normal external route, Emperor be praised). Upon awakening, it is not unusual for the subject to experience extreme nausea, sensations of drowning, and/or an overwhelming sense of dread. This should not be cause for alarm. Readings from the Scriptures of Bodily Harmony are recommended to coax both subject and machine spirit into accepting their new union. Package contains: * Vitae supplacement (p142 ItS) ** Sustains life in event of catastrophic injury for 12 hours * Gastral bionics (p142 ItS) ** Protects against ingested poison and user can survive by eating anything organic * Respiratory filter (p152 CRB) ** Immune to airborne pollutants and toxins * Bionic respiratory system (p149 CRB) ** Keeps blood oxygenated even in event of respiratory failure ** +2 toughness vs attacks targeting body * Internal power cell (p142 ItS) ** Emergency power supply, equivalent to hellgun ammo pack * Bionic heart (p150 CRB) ** Sprint talent and +1 armour to torso Neuro work Extensive cortical and subcortical grafts of vat-grown tissue are applied to the medio-frontal, medio-temporal, cingulate, thalamic, and assorted limbic regions. The brain is doused in neuroplasticity promotion unguents and sacred autocogitation units, inscribed with holy symbols of cybernetic technomancy, are integrated with the neural tissue. These implanted devices serve to interface with a range of sensors placed outside the skull and throughout the sensory organs that feed back a wide range of data to be interpreted by the subject’s augmented brain. The systems store data for later retrieval and provide an interface that allows the subject to retrieve a dizzying array of information. The overall augmentation suite results in severe disorientation during the initial phase of use while the subject acclimatises to the torrent of novel sensory input. Proper sensory baselines must be established early on in the recovery phase lest the systems become irrecoverably mal-integrated with the subject’s original brain structure. Package contains: * Pain ward (p142 ItS) ** Ignore stun effects and involuntary actions/penalties caused by pain * Cybernetic hearing, smell, taste, and touch (p150 CRB) ** Heightened senses (+10), +20 to resist assaults on that sense, misc other features *** Hearing: Micro bead, barometric sensor *** Smell: Chem sniffer, pheromone detection *** Taste: Molecular analysis, poison detection *** Touch: Seismograph, touch-based pictography * Auger Arrays (p149 CRB) ** Integrated with cybernetic senses * Locator matrix (p151 CRB) ** Internal GPS * Memorance Implant (p151 CRB) ** Total recall talent, +10 to Trade (remembrancer) or other social tests where recorded info is useful * Calculus Logi Upgrade (p150 CRB) ** +10 to literacy, logic, and scholastic lore tests * Cranial armour (p150 CRB) ** +1 armour to head ** Integrated Sabbat pattern helm effect * Chem geld * Affect modulator *** calElectronic implants and microscale drug infusion pumps are threaded throughout areas of the brain involved in social cognition. Semantic cogitators identify emotional flux within the user and in external stimuli and modulate the user’s affect, allowing improved self-expression. The modulator does have a risk of circular reinforcement of emotional states, potentially leading to excessive emotional lability. *** Grants unnatural fellowship, but failed social tests result in a -20 penalty on subsequent tests in the same conversation; failing multiple tests in a row is cumulative. Full body reconstruction The skin of the legs is carefully peeled back and all of the legs and most of the pelvis removed. A lightweight ceramite/plasteel composite pelvis is installed along with an electronics suite that interfaces with the spinal cord. Likewise with the arms and scapuli, clavicles, etc.; and the scalp and skull. Synthetic limbs, micro-engineered in zero-G, are inserted into the waiting sockets and assembled in-situ, with myomeric fibre grafts being hooked up and neural interfaces integrated. Skeletal reinforcements, coatings, and replacements are added across the body, followed by a network of semiflexible armoured plates that sit comfortably under the skin and is sealed to protect against void exposure. Finally, nanosutures are used to close the skin, and exotic restorative drugs are pumped through the system while the subject is maintained in a coma during the initial healing process. Full integration with the system takes time and requires considerable physical rehabilitation therapy for the subject. The process of having almost the entire skeleton and much of the musculature replaced in painful, to say the least, so effective pain management and psycho-conditioning are recommended. Package contains: * Blackbone bracing (p142 ItS) ** Iron Jaw and Bulging Biceps talents, and +2 unarmed damage * Bionic Locomotion (p149 CRB) ** +20 to jump/leap, sprint talent (with bionic heart, can sprint for three turns before fatigue) ** +2 toughness vs attacks targeting legs * Joint reconfiguration (p97 SoI) ** +20 contortionist tests, ½ time to Squeeze Through, +5 to dodge * Bionic arms (p149 CRB) ** +10 agility for delicate tasks and +10 strength when using the arm ** +2 toughness vs attacks targeting arms * Subskin armour (p152 CRB) ** +2 armour to body, arms, legs * Voidskin (p153 CRB) ** ignore effects of void for extra 1d10+3 rounds past normal * Synthetic muscle graft (p152 CRB) ** +1 Str bonus * Best quality disguise kit effect (+50 total) Kol wants: * Whole organ package * Pain ward * Cybernetic hearing and vision * Memorance implant * Calculus Logi * Cranial armour * Subskin armour * Voidskin * Scribe-tines Category:Ludd Designs Category:House Highdown assets